Under Diares
by White-Flight
Summary: When Selene tracks down a monster rapaging through the contry she bumps into some unexpcected people. When Klaus threatans to takover the world Selene, Michael and the Vampire Diares gang have to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

My feet hit the ground with a soft thud. The place I stood reeked of havoc. Fires burned low as if they had been there burning and licking any thing it could reach for days. I looked around. A distant sparkle caught my eye. I hesitantly walked forward, in the place of the sparkle stood a crystal angle hanging on a tree. I knew then and there that in the next few years I would have some trouble. My name is Selene …

Selene's POV

A bush rustled behind me. I wiped my head round and got out my gun. "It's just me." I heard Michael call out. "Get out here!" I shouted. "The thing is close." I didn't want Michael to be separate from me if we came up against this thing. The damage it had caused over the past 2 months was even greater then when this first started 2 years ago. I have been tracking it down and each time it had slipped my grasp. I pulled my guns out. "Nothings here, I checked." Michael informed me. "Clever you, did you even consider if you ran into it, you would be killed on sight?" I asked. "Oh so now the sarcasm comes." Michael retorted. I laughed, I rarely laughed now days. "We need a place to stay." I whispered to him. "There's a town not far from here. We can lodge there." Michael offered. I obeyed. In the town I rounded a corner and saw someone I never expected to see again. "Damon." I said shortly. "Selene." He replied. "Where have you been, brother?"

**You never expected that huh.**

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's POV

"Wait you to are related?" Michael asked. "He's my brother. Incase you didn't notice me saying brother." Selene answered. "So, who is this sister? One of your weirdo friends?" Damon asked. "This is Michael. My boyfriend." Selene stated. "Awesome man. But, hey, if you hurt her I will kill you." Damon congratulated. "Um… ok." Michael said. I silently laughed. "Elena come out of your hiding place. And bring Barbie with you." Damon called out. "_Human._" Selene hissed. "Yes human. Is there a problem?" Damon asked. Dumb boy, she didn't like humans. "She doesn't like humans, Damon, she's your sister?" I asked. "Well me and Stefan where actually adopted in our human years. This is our sister from our biological family." Damon explained. "Ok." I said. "Now answer me this. DAMON ALEXANDER SALVETOR WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST 130+ YEARS? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Selene shouted. "AND WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER , IS HE HIDING? STEFAN EDWARDIO SALVETOR COME OUT OF YOU HIDING PLACE!" she carried on. "Errrr, sis, bro aint here." Damon stated. "What? DAMON ALEXANDER SALVETOR WHAERE IS YOU EXCUSE OF A BROTHER, STAFAN EDWARDIO SALVETOR?" Selene carried on. "That's king of hard to explain." Damon answered. "HARD TO EXPLAIN? DAMON I SWARE TO GOD IF YOU DID SOMING TO HIM I WILL CUT OF YOU HANDS THEN YOUR FEET AND THEN I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH WOODEN BULLETS EVERYWHERE EXCEPT YOUR HEART AND THEN I WILL STAKE YOU MYSELF, so WHERE IS YOU GOD DAMN BROTHER?" Selene shouted. I winced at the threat. "I WOULD DO THE SAME THING SELENE DAWN SARAH MARIE LUCY JANE BLOOM. (I don't know her last name so I am giving her Bloom.)"

Selena's POV

"Wait, Selene Dawn Sarah Marie Lucy Jane Bloom?" Michael asked. "Yes honey, why don't you let me settle family matters." Then I turned my attention to Damon. "NOW LISTEN HERE DAMON ALEXANDER SALVETOR! I WILL WIP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR GOD- DAMN- ANNOYING- STUBBON-(1 hour later)" "Can we sum up soon?" Damon asked "YET KIND- BROTHER!" I shouted. "Ok, so I was bitten by a werewolf the only cure was a guy called Klaus's blood because he is a hybrid. Stefan exchanged himself for some of Klaus's blood." Damon explained. Selene had a murders look in her eyes and she jumped toward Damon…

Sorry do you like my cliff hanger?

What will happen next?

Will Selene kill Damon?

Will I ever stop typing like this?

All will be reveled in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's POV

Selene landed gracefully next to Damon slapping him in the process. "How COULD you let your little brother go like that!" She shouted at his face. "WHAT WAS I SUPPOST TO DO, SELENE? He had already given himself over!" Damon shouted back. Now I know Damon. He is annoying stubborn and some times a pain in the butt, however, what happened next surprised me, he let a tear role down his cheek. "Damon? Are you OK?" I asked, scared because if Damon was crying the, OK I can't lie, then the worlds ended.

Selene's POV

I watched as my brother stood there crying and I slowly walked up to him and put his head on my shoulder. "It's ok, little brother, it's ok." I whispered at the same time motioning for Michael to take the _human _and her blonde Vampire friend somewhere else. "Selene, your the best but, meanibg no offence, get off me!" Damon shouted an hour later. So then we followed Elena's sent that led us to the Grill where we saw Elena being choked...


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's POV

Me and Caroline were led away by that dude who was Selene's boyfriend. "_Sooooo_, what's the deal with you and that chick." Caroline improvised. "She's my girlfriend." The dude said, _no hay! _I thought. "I know, but, how did you meet?" Caroline continued. "Um- I had Lycons stalking me and she tried to kill them." he replied. "So you were human?" Caroline carried on. "Yep I was completely normal, except for being one of the descendants on of the original immortals. N ow I'm a hybrid."One of the first vampires?" Caroline asked. "The family that started Lycons and Vampires." The dude summed up. "And what's your name?" Caroline quizzed. "SHUT UP!" The dude shouted. "Touchy, touchy, shut up." Caroline commented. "It's Michael." the dude, sorry Michael, muttered. "I KNOW! Let's go to the Grill!" Caroline suddenly cried out after a long a and awkward silence. "Why?" I asked. "Because we have nothing to do and when we have northing to do we normally go to the grill. And Bonnie is there and Matt and Alaric and the rest of the gang and , and, and, and, and I'm rambling, aren't I?" Caroline asked. "Weeeeeelllllllll, I wasn't going to _say_ it." I admitted. "Meanie." "Rambler." I came back.

Anyway, we reached the Grill in one peace. Bonnie was sitting at a table talking to Alaric. "Hey guy's, how's it going?" Bonnie asked. "Good, check it out I met a new hybrid!" Caroline whispered/shouted. "Um, OK then. Hi, I'm Bonnie." Bonnie introduced. "Michael." "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Some dude said. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Listen Katherine, you owe me. And you know what I do to those who don't pay up." the dude said. "Listen I'm not Katherine, I'm-" My words were cut off when the dude started choking me. "Listen, we could work this out-" Caroline's words were cut short when Selene and Damon walked in and Bonnie made the dude collapse. "Or, we could do that." she carried on. "Just as I thought supernatural." Bonnie muttered underneath her breath. "Well, well well, Damon, you seem to have surrounded yourself with your type of people, violent and judging." Selene commented. "Your judging." Damon said. "I'm criticising." "It's rude." "It's fair." Selene backfired. "Guy's I don't know you 2, but we have to get this dude out of here."Caroline said. "Sup guy's?" Tyler asked. "Nothing how's the werewolf life coming. You becoming a lone wolf?" Caroline asked. "I'm so not a lone wolf!" "Funny, very good joke Lon Chaney, Jr." Damon laughed. "Oh, that was a joke right?" he asked. "Why are you looking at him with your serious witch look?" I heard Caroline whisper to Bonnie. "My what? My serious witch look?" Bonnie asked. "I mean, it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your Hey, it's Tuesday look." Caroline rambled. "O...K..." Bonnie said. "Now guy's weren't we going to dump the body somewhere?" I asked. "Yes we were, so, let's get going." Damon stated. As we walked out Katherine came out of her hiding place...

SUP GUYS!

SO IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, CLICK THE review BUTTON!


End file.
